Thread Summary
Below we have the links to all the threads, as well as a brief summary of each! Anyone can edit the summaries to be more accurate. Not the page you were looking for? Maybe the Navigation Page can help you find what you need. Monsters and Demons Thread One https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2253122?useskin=oasis%7C Characters were made and interact, friendships being formed. Amelia was captured by Scientists, but was rescued quickly. Thread Two https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2277459?useskin=oasis December starts staying with Zaylynn, hybrids interact and talk about how to deal with the Scientists. Argos tried to steal from Zaylynn, but gets caught and Zaylynn hits him on the head with a frying pan. After a breif interrogation, she lets him go, but as Argos is leaving a Scientist, Riyah, shoots him with a blowgun and kidnaps him, taking him to the Scientist base. Eventually they reach a bargain and Riyah lets him go in exchange for him answering her questions, which also started our Ariyah ship. Argos and December end up with the other hybrids,and they all argue over how to take down the Scientists. We are also introduced to two new characters, Honeybee and Mourning Cloak, who have been assigned a mission by Queen Eclipse herself to take down the Scientists and blow up their base. They both met with the Queen after having just split up, and she gives them an objective. Back at Macragge, the town, the two kidnap and interrogate Argos on his imprisonment. Riyah shows up at the appartment they're in, and they recruit her to their side against the Scientists. Thread Three https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2323639?useskin=oasis Riyah, Argos, Mourning Cloak, and Honey debate over plans to stop the Scientists, and Riyah gives them valuable information. Meanwhile, Amelia, Amelida, and Sylas plan to go to a gun store for weapons to use against the Scientists. Mourning Cloak and Honey believe it would be wise to utilize this group of hybrids in the raiding of the Scientist base. They plan to meet in 3 days to discuss and prepare for the actual attack. December joins the group of hybrids to buy the guns as Honey muses over how to find the hybrids. Argos proposes to go to the campsite early after showing up at Riyah's apartment, but she demands to go with him. Honey and Mourning Cloak get into a small fight. After the fight, Mourning goes to the Queen, and Honey goes to find the hybrids, smelling them at the gun shop. She watches Amelida, Sylas, and Amelia closely, and they hybrids notice something off. Mourning delivers news of the mission to the Queen. We are introduced to a new character, Onyx/Nora, who tries to lure the hybrids in with a piece of steak. Stephan (Leader of the Scientists) gives orders to execute the hybrid group before bonding with Tyana, a new recruit. Riyah and Argos bond and then run into Onyx at their campsite, threatening her with guns until she leaves. The hybrids decide to let Honey follow them and then confront her. Honey and Onyx meet in the gun store. Riyah and Argos 'Finally confessed their love', as Seaweed put it. Honey, Onyx, Riyah, Argos, the group of hybrids, and Mourning all end up at the campsite. Thread Four https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2348923?useskin=oasis Summary coming soon Thread Five https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2365396?useskin=oasis Summary coming soon Thread Six (Arc 2, Thread 1) https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2402059?useskin=oasis#151 We are introduced to a new plot, with new characters, and the Empowered type of character. Its a year in the future. Riyah and Argos are engaged. Sydney and Conflagrate get into a huge fight, broken up by Claw. There is an attempted assassination on Honey. Sylas and Amelida visit Amelia's old cabin and see her pet squirrel. Thread Seven (Arc 2, Thread 3) https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2422298#6 Summary coming soon Thread Eight (Arc 2, Thread 4) https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2436834#5 Summary coming soon Thread Nine (Arc 2, Thread 5) https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2483130?useskin=oasis Summary coming soon Thread Ten (Arc 2, Thread 6) https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2555145?useskin=oasis#130 After a brief fight over what to do with Withered, Honey takes him to the dragon palace. After Honey and Withered argue briefly, Withered realizes that the Scientists are the bad guys who originally killed him. At his revelation, the Scientists set off a pre-stationed explosive that was in his chest, killing him. He then reforms as Mourning Cloak, and is now a ghost. Honey and Jasmine talk briefly over the fact that the dragons will need a new Queen to survive the conflict. Saylor and Sydney tell Argos and Riyah about the prophecy. While exploring the palace, Honeybee finds a secret passage in the library. Thread Eleven (Arc 2, Thread 7) https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2620682#5 Summary coming soon Thread Twelve (Arc 2, Thread 8) https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2856246?useskin=oasis Summary coming soon Thread Thirteen (Arc 3, Thread 1) https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:3706163?useskin=oasis Arc Three begins, set fifteen years after the end of the last one.Category:Miscellaneous